User talk:MarkvA
Ik snap niet waarom mensen die anderen tig keer doodwensen vrijuit gaan en ik geblokkeerd word omdat ik iemand hypocriet noem. Maar ja, het zij zo, die nieuwe tijden. Blokkeer me dan gelijk permanent. Ik vraag je alleen of je mijn GP wil terugzetten, want die is onterecht verwijderd - daat had ik helemaal niet om gevraagd. Dan wordt de waarheid ten minste niet 100% achtergehouden, maar 99%. Ik wens jullie veel succes verder... --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ihave changed the name of LIbertas. Why dont you start a country at Fictievelanden Wikia? PatatjeOorlog 15:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :"Wát precies vind je niet goed? Waar ben je het niet mee eens? Ik zou graag je mening willen horen" ::Dan zul je mijn hele OP moeten lezen, de Userrights en log/block moeten zien. Dan had je de vorige dagen op IRC moeten zijn, dan had je al hun scheldtirades nog aanschouwd terwijl ik niets terug zei. Vind je het gek dat ik er niet meer tegen kan? Dit heet wegpesten, zo simpel als wat. En nu zijn jullie de gebruiker met de meeste edits (zoek maar op) kwijt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ik wil je niet blokkeren. Ik wil alleen zorgen dat de community het eens wordt. Het nieuwe beleid geeft aan dat je bij een overtreding 3 dagen ban krijgt, en dat dit steeds verlengt wordt. Je GP is verwijderd omdat deze offensieve taal bevatte, wat ook niet toegestaan is. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 15:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ik heb dit alles gelezen. Ik wil gewoon zorgen dat de hele Wiki weer één wordt, zonder ruzie, zonder problemen. Ik wil je unblocken, áls je je excuses aanbied. Zij zullen ook hun excuses aanbieden. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 15:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Mijn GP laat zien dat diegenen die de Oktoberrevolutie aanvoerden de herrieschoppers zijn, dat is alles. Al dat commentaar was naar MIJ gericht. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hoe kan ik nou weer terugkomen als Jillids en TahR78 mij blokken wanneer ze er zin in hebben? Hoe denk je dat ik dat ga uithouden? --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dat weet ik. Deze gebruikers hebben tevens hun excuses aangeboden, en zullen totaal geen kans maken op bureaucraat rechten. Als je goed gedrag toont, krijg je tevens je sysop rechten terug, dit is ook het geval bij de "revolutionairen". Als Jillis en Tharim je blokken, zullen zij geblokt worden, omdat dit tegen het nieuwe beleid is ;). Iedereen wordt gelijk behandeld. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 15:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Welk excuus, aan jou, of aan Greenday2? Mij hebben ze 10.000x doodgewenst, hoe kan ik dan nog hun excuus aannemen? --Libertaanse voetbalbond 18:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Omdat je niet wilde luisteren Gefeliciteerd... -- 08:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Re: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:82.171.95.220 -- 11:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Active Perhaps you will have some time to edit a little here in Lovia? You could join the LCP, a political party I founded here by adding your name in the list of members. Once you reach 50 edits the King will grant you citizen rights and you are able to vote for me and others in the elections, where everyone has three votes to give. What do you say? Dr. Magnus 15:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC)